It was you all along
by VegetaTrunks
Summary: Trunks and Pan are childhood friends and neighbors. However, Trunks developed feelings for Pan when he first met her. But, how will he express his feelings to her since he bullied and tortured Pan? A MUST READ story to all TP lover! And please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

To Disclaimers: I don't own any of the DB, DBZ and DBGT characters. But I do owned is this story (the modified one) Haha

**ATTENTION TO ALL READERS!!!!!**

Author's note: Greetings, readers. Thank you for choosing this story to read. **Before you start reading this story… Please read this A/N. **I have a lot of things to say…

First of all, this is **NOT **my story. I happened to found this story at a fanfic website (I assumed some of you may have read this story). Originally this story is not related to DBZ, so I have to modify it. I just changed all the characters and I keep the plot or story line to its original. In this story, everybody is not related and don't bother about the age different, let's just say everybody is at the same age. Oh and all the characters are humans, no saiyans and namek. So sorry…

This is a Pan and Trunks fanfic. They're one of my favourite couple, they're so cute together. Don't you agree? The title of this story is "It was you all along", it's a nice story to read and you will understand the meaning of the title at the final chapter. So, you better keep reading this story and wait for my updates. Hehe

Ok, on with the story. ENJOY

******************************************  
Part 1-------Betrayal and a New Friend  
******************************************

"Let me out!" screamed a terrified eight year old Trunk. He was trapped in total darkness with four walls closing in on him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered what had happen.

He was playing hide and seek with two boys from his school. Their names were Uub Satan and Tienshenhan Crane. Trunks was so happy when they invited him to join them. In school Trunks was the most popular kid because his aunt was the famous actress but when all the excitement about her was over, he was lonely all over again. In real life, Trunks doesn't have any friends because all the other kids assumed he was too good to play with them.

"Okay," said Uub. "I'll seek and you guys hide. 10…15…20…25…"

Trunks jumped with excitement and started running to find a place to hide. He saw a refrigerator near his house. He wondered where it came from but then didn't care because it would make a great hiding place. Trunks hid for a while and then he heard Uub's and Tien's voices. He wondered what was going on and then he heard a noise.

"I hope you like it in there Trunks!"

'What?' thought Trunks. He tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. He felt trap and started to gasp for air. He pounded on the door and screamed, "Let me out you guys!"

Uub just laughed. "Why don't you ask your aunt to help you? Act like you're better than us just because she is famous."

Trunks' heart sank. He couldn't believe it. He thought Uub and Tienshenhan were his friends but they had tricked him. He began to cry. "I don't act like I'm better. Please let me out."

Tien began to laugh. "This will teach you to mess with us." Then he and Uub left.

In the dark Trunks sat and curled himself into a little ball. He was terrified. He was scared of the dark and worse, he was afraid of being alone. Then he heard a knocking.

A little girl voice called out, "Is someone in there?"

Trunks stood up and banged his fists against the door. "Hurry up and let me out!"

"Wait!"

He heard the noise of wood sliding and the door suddenly opened. Just as he saw light coming, he pushed his way out. He bent over and began breathing fast because he almost ran out of air when he was inside the refrigerator. Then a pair of Mary Jane came into his view. When he looked up he saw a pair of big black eyes staring back at him. It was a little girl in pig tails that saved him.

They looked at each other for a while and didn't say anything. Then the girl looked down and kicked her foot into the dirt.

"Umm…what were you doing in my fridge?"

Trunks looked at her and then he turned away and ran into his house, leaving the little girl staring after him.

******************************

A/N: So??? What do you think? All reviews are welcome, but please no flames… This is my first time posting a story at fanfiction. So please go easy on me. Thank you for your time. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, so far I only got 1 review. So sad. But it's ok… However, you must tell me if the chapter is too short. I will try to make it longer. Enjoy the story.

**********  
Part 2----- Unlikely Friendship  
**********

'Huh? What just happened here?' Pan thought. "Aye! I'll never understand boys!" she screamed out loud. She was watching Trunks as he ran into the house next door.

"What don't you understand sweetie?" her grandpa asked as he came out the front porch to look for her.

"Oh nothing grampie."

"Come here."

He waved for Pan to come sit with him on the porch swing. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Yes grampie?"

"Do you like it here?"

She nodded her head. "Uh huh. I get to be with you all the time but I'm still mad at mommy and daddy for leaving me." She frowned and crossed her arms.

Her grandpa let out a little laugh. "Silly girl, your parents are geologists. They have to travel around the world. They can't take you with them because you have school. Besides they'll send you presents."

Pan's eyes got wide. "Presents? A lot?"

"Yes."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Back at home Trunks buried his face into his pillow and cried. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Trunksie?"

Trunks quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes? Come in."

Then his mother came in. "What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?"

He shook his head. "Oh it's nothing mommy."

His mom looked around his room. "Where are your friends?"

Trunks tried his best not to cry. "They….they went home." His mom hugged him. "Oh, you're sad that they had to go home so early?" Trunks held onto his mom tighter and didn't answer. His mom thought for a while.

"Hey I know. A new family just moved in next door. An old man and a little girl.  
You can go play with her. Do you want to?"

"Okay mommy."

~Ding dong~

Trunks stopped putting her toys away and looked up at the front door. 'Hmm…I wonder who it could be?'

"Pan! Answer the door!"

"Okay grampie."

When she opened the door she saw a pretty lady and the boy she helped earlier. "Hi!" She grabbed Trunks' hand. "Are you okay?" Trunks just looked at her and didn't answer.

"Oh you two already met?"

"Not really. I don't even know his name."

"I see. I'm Bulma Briefs but you can call me Mrs. Vegeta and this is my boy Trunks.  
Is your grandfather home?"

"Ah huh. My name is Son Pan. Come in."

Pan closed the door behind them. Then she ran upstairs to get her grandpa. Then the grandpa told her, "Why don't you and Trunks go outside while Mrs. Vegeta and I have a talk?" "Okay grampie. Come on Trunks," she said as she pulled him out of the house with her.

When they got outside Pan felt a hard shove behind her back. She fell on the grass but something there cut her leg and made her bleed. She looked up and saw Trunks glaring at her with the coldest eyes she has ever seen.

'Don't pretend you want to be my friend,' thought Trunks. He was going to make Pan pay for what Uub and Tien did to him.

"Why did you push me?"

"I hate ugly girls! And you are really damn oogly!"

Pan opened her mouth in shock. She began to cry. Trunks felt bad but he was still mad at what those guys did to him so he wasn't going to stop.

"What? Oh, are you crying? You are such a baby!"

That made Pan instantly stop. She stood up. "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!" Trunks yelled back.

Then he yanked on one of her braids and pulled the ivory ribbon out. "Ow!" She yanked back her hair and then replied, "You're the baby! Who was crying inside my fridge huh?" That made Trunks really mad. He pushed her hard. She fell down and cried really loud. Her grandpa and Mrs. Vegeta ran out.

"What happened Pan?"

Pan pointed her finger at Trunks. She began to sob again. "He…he-"

"I accidentally made her fall," cut in Trunks.

Pan looked up at Trunks in shock. 'That liar!' she thought. "I'm sorry," said Trunks as he began to bawl. He looked at Pan with his puppyish eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you fall."

Mrs. Vegeta held Trunks. "I know you didn't mean to make Pan fall."

Then her grandpa asked, "Are you okay Pan?"

Pan looked up and saw Trunks' lips move. "Baby," he said loud enough just for her to hear. Pan bit her lip. "I'm okay grampie. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry Mr. Son but I have to be home and prepare dinner for my husband.  
It was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Pan!"

"Bye," said Trunks and he gave Pan a wave. Pan watched them as they left. Then she saw Trunks turn around and give her a little smirk. She glared back at him.

'It's war. I'm going to hurt you one of these days Trunks Vegeta Briefs,' she promised herself.

This was the beginning of a NOT so beautiful friendship…

A/N: Trunks is so bad towards Pan, but that was just the beginning… PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the third chapter!! Enjoy!! Oh, and I want to thank the people who reviewed the last 2 chapter. They are Trupan, lovesanime92 and SuperSayjinPanny *crowd cheering and clapping* Thank you for reviewing!

**********  
Part 3---- New Kid and Taek Kwon doe  
**********

Five years later…

During these years Trunks and Pan went to school together every day. Pan was the target of Trunks' tortures every single day. He would call her names and hit her. He would push her around in school but in front of adults, he would act like he was her best friend. It was a nightmare for Pan because Trunks requested to have every single class with her and he was her partner in every single project. What's worse was Trunks became the most popular boy in school so she couldn't get anyone on her side to help her avoid him. Also during this time, Trunks met Krillen and Yamcha. It took them a while before Trunks would trust them. Eventually they became Trunks' best friends as they hang out together more often. He let them in on the fun of teasing Pan but he would never let them physically harm her. And so it begins…Junior High…

"Heads up!"

Pan glanced up and saw a blurry object headed her way. Before she could block it, it hit her right smack on the head and gave her a bruise. "Oww!" she yelled and began to rub the spot where it hit her head. Trunks began to walk towards her. He was the one who threw the football.

"Aww…did it hurt?"

Pan glared at him but he just smiled at her. She clenched her teeth and answered, "No." Right behind Trunks was Krillen and Yamcha. They were laughing.

"Hope you didn't make her cry man!" said Yamcha.

Krillen shook his head. "Naw…her head has too many bones in it."

"Maybe that's why they call her 'BoneHead!'" yelled Trunks.

All three of them started busting out laughing and gave each other high-fives. Pan stood up.

"You idiots! There are no bones in the head! You don't know anything! No wonder all of you are so dumb to make that stupid joke. I hope all three of you fail and repeat eighth grade!"

Yamcha looked at her. "Aww…you don't mean that Pan. Cuz that means you'll graduate before Trunks."

"Yeah," added Krillen. "You don't want to leave your Trunksooney, do you?"

Pan's face turned red. "Shut up Yamcha and Krillen! Trunks Vegeta Briefs is nothing of mine!" She points a finger at Trunks. "I hate you!"

Trunks just gave her a smile and said, "No you don't."

"Ahhh!" she screamed and then stomped off to class.

'Those jerks,' Pan thought. 'Damn you Trunks. Act like you're King of the school. I hope you get kicked off your throne Your Majesty!' She began to imagine herself choking Trunks and she wasn't watching where she was going. Then she felt herself bump into someone.

"Oww!" said a voice.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you up."

Pan bent down to help the guy up. She noticed he had black hair and really beautiful black eyes. Then she cursed herself for staring at him. He was cute!

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

He gave her a really sweet smile. "By the way, my name is Son Goten. And you are?"

"I'm Son Pan. Nice to meet you Goten oppa (A/N For those of you who don't know, Oppa mean elder brother or something and dongsang is like a little sister). Are you new here?"

"Yeah. First day."

"Let me see your schedule."

Pan looked at the list Goten gave her. "Hey you take Tae Kwon Doe?"

"Yeah. I'm the Junior Champion back at my old school. So do we have any classes together?"

"Really? That's tight! Hmm…we have four classes together."

'He has four out of six classes with me,' she thought. 'Damn and that monster Trunks have all six with me. Maybe Goten will be the only guy here who won't listen to Trunks and pick on me. Who knows? He might even kick Trunks' butt in Tae Kwon Doe!' Just the thought of Trunks getting beat up made Pan yelled out, "Yay!"

Goten looked at her surprised. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing. Come on Goten oppa. Let me take you to your first class with me."

Trunks tapped his foot impatiently against his desk. 'Where the hell is Pan? She should have been back here before me and the others.' He sent Krillen and Yamcha to go out and find her. He began to worry but then he heard Pan's voice. He watched her talking to a strange guy. They both sat down in a corner and then that guy handed Pan back her back pack. 'This does not look good,' thought Trunks.

Pan looked over at Goten's shoulder and saw Trunks looking at them. 'Eat your heart out Trunks.' Goten had been so sweet to her. 'I wish Goten was my older brother,' she thought. 'That way he can protect me from that animal Trunks.' And just then Trunks walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs the school's representative. And you are?" he looked at Goten.

Goten started to analyze Trunks. 'So this is the guy who's picking on Pan.' Then Pan's words came back to him.

----Flashback-----  
"Sigh…" Goten looked at Pan. "What's the sigh for?" She looked down at the floor.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on Pan. If you called me oppa, that means you can tell me anything."

"Well…I'm afraid I'm going to get beaten up today."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Pan lifted up the sleeve of her uniform. "Take a look at this." Goten glanced at her arms. Both of them had dark purple bruises. "And this too," she added and pointed to her head. There was also a dark purple bruise there. Goten looked at her in shock.

"Who did this to you?"

"A psycho by the name of Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"Why? Doesn't he know guys aren't supposed to hit girls?"

Pan glanced up at Goten. "Human guys don't hit girls. Trunks Vegeta Briefs is an animal." She sighed again. "But its okay…I'm used to it by now." Goten squeezed her shoulder.

"Well stop getting use to it. This torture is going to end today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to teach this Trunks guy a lesson."

Pan grabbed Goten and hugged him. "Really?" He nodded. "Yay!" she screamed. "You can do it in P.E. today. His Highness is the champion here but not anymore now that you're here Goten oppa.." Goten gave her a smile and nodded.

"Let's get to class before we're late."

----- End of Flashback----  
Goten looked at Trunks who had just approached him. "I'm Son Goten. And I know who you are."

Trunks looked at Pan. 'Must have told him about me,' he thought. Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Fame spreads."

Goten looked at him. Pan was right. 'That conceited bastard!'

Trunks let out a fake cough. "Excuse me, Mr. Son. I believe you're in my seat." Goten gave him a look.

"I don't think so."

Trunks gave Goten a glare that could freeze an entire ocean. Just then Yamcha and Krillen came in. Trunks waved for them to come over. "Hey guys come over here and meet my new friend." Yamcha and Krillen walked over. "Hey guys," said Trunks. "This is Son Goten. Apparently, he doesn't know where he's sitting."

Krillen gave a little smirk. "Aww…he's new Trunks. He doesn't know that he's sitting in your place."

Yamcha nodded and told Goten, "You better move boy. You're sitting with my friend's wife."

Pan opened her mouth in shock. "He's lying!" Goten looked at all of them. He could tell that Trunks and the other two were lying. He turned around to face Trunks.

"No. I don't want to move. I like sitting here."

Trunks was ticked but didn't say anything. He had to stop Yamcha and Krillen from fronting Goten. Trunks just gave a fake smile and said, "I'll see how long you will like sitting there." Then he and the boys left.

Pan let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Goten oppa. Every day that Trunks and his buddies will sit next to me so they could torture me. But now that you're here, they can't do it anymore."

"It's nothing," said Goten. "I'll try my best to stop him from torturing you."

~Ring~ It was the last bell of the day.

"Come on Goten oppa! Time for P.E.!"

Pan and Goten walked to the gym together. When they looked up they saw the janitor fixing the ceiling. Pan walked up to him. "What are you doing Mr. Roshi?"

"Just fixing the ceiling fans Pan. These things are sharp and could cut somebody up!  
You two kids better get to class now. I have a lot to work to do today."

Pan and Goten waved bye to Mr. Roshi. Then they both went their own separate ways to the locker rooms to change for class.

Trunks sat down on the mat and waited for Pan and Goten to come out. Yamcha sat down next to him while Krillen had another class to go to.

"So you gonna kick the crap outta the new guy Trunks?"

"Yeah. That'll teach him to mess with me."

Yamcha scratched his head. "Dude, I don't get it. The only thing he did was sit next to Pan. So why you tripping for? You in love with her or something?"

Trunks glared at him. "Hell no! I don't like her. I just don't want anyone messing with my stuff alright?

"Okay okay. Chill. Hey here they come."

Goten found a place to sit on the mat while Pan sat next to him. A guy from their P.E. class named no. 17 shouted out,

"Hey Pan! You dump Trunks for the new guy?"

She yelled back, "Shut up dork!"

Everyone in class, including Goten and Trunks stared at her. Pan just looked away and pretended not to notice. Then she leaned over and whispered in Goten's ear. "Kick Trunks' butt hard."

Trunks looked at Pan leaning near Goten. 'Damn you Pan. Is it so terrible to be known as my girlfriend?' he thought fuming. 'You're going down pretty boy.' He glared at Goten who was also glaring at him back.

A/N: Trunks is jealous. Haha. Poor Pan always gets tortured by Trunks, that meanie. Tell me what do you think? REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SORRY for the late update!!! I been very busy lately…

**********  
Part 4----- Accident and Changes  
**********

~TWEET~

The whistle blew and class began. Sensei Piccolo called roll and made everyone sat down.

"Alright now you spineless wimps. Let's see what you've learned these past few weeks. Class will begin with a match. Who are my volunteers?"

Trunks raised his hand. "I will Sensei."

"Ah…Trunks, my number one student. Who else? Hmm…how about Pan?"

Pan shook her head so hard that her hair fell out of her ponytail. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Not today Sensei. How about Goten?"

"Goten?"

Sensei Piccolo looked at Goten. "Are you the new boy Son Goten?"

"Yes Sensei," answered Goten.

Sensei Piccolo rubbed his chin. "Hmm…I don't know Trunks. It might not be fair for Goten to fight against an advanced student like you." Goten stood up. "It's okay. I learned Tae Kwon Doe back at my old school too."

"Really?" asked Sensei Piccolo. "Then this should be a good match. Alright everybody. In your places."

Goten and Trunks got in their fighting stances. 'I'm going to wipe that smile off your face,' thought Goten. 'You're going down punk,' Trunks thought back.

"Fight!"

Trunks moved forward. 'I'm going to punch him so hard-' but before he knew it, he had fallen down on his back. He was surprised. "How? What?" Goten had sweep kicked him and made Trunks fall.

"Winner Son Goten!"

"Yay!" shouted Pan. She ran up and hugged Goten. "You were great! You took him down in less than five seconds!"

"Wait a second!" yelled Trunks. "There are three rounds in a match. It ain't over yet!"

"Oh yeah," said the Sensei Piccolo. "Hold on everyone. We have two more rounds left."

Trunks looked over at where Pan was sitting. She was massaging Goten's shoulders. He opened his mouth in shock. 'That traitor!' he thought to himself. 'She's on the enemy's side!' His image of choking Pan was interrupted by Yamcha calling him.

"Hey Trunks."

"What is it Yamcha?"

"The new guy Goten is pretty good but by the way he fights, I know you can beat him. Just don't underestimate him and don't let your guard down. You can win."

Trunks slapped Yamcha on the back. "Thanks Yamcha. I was kind of spacing out there." Yamcha nodded and understood. 'You'll see that I'm the better guy Pan,' Trunks mentally tried to tell her.

"You were great Goten oppa!" Pan said excitedly.

"Thanks. Umm…Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure Trunks is the best fighter here? He didn't seem to last very long."

Pan nodded her head. "He is the best fighter here. I think he didn't last long because you're so much better than him.

"Maybe," said Goten with doubt.

"Okay Round Two!" yelled Sensei Piccolo as he pulled his arm down. "Fight!" Trunks and Goten got into their positions. Goten let out a punch but Trunks caught his arm and flipped him over. During that time Trunks whispered in Goten's ear, "You stay away from my Pan." Goten fell down surprised at what he had just heard.

"Winner Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" yelled Sensei Piccolo as he held up Trunks' arm.

Pan opened her mouth in shock. 'That bastard Trunks won!' She began to tear away at her gi with her teeth. Trunks saw her looking at him. He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. 'That jerk is so immature!' "Wait Sensei!" she yelled. "Three rounds remember? One more to go!"

Sensei Piccolo called for attention. "Okay you losers watching on the sidelines. We have one more round."

Trunks walked up to Pan. "Don't worry about it. Get ready to kiss my feet when I win Pan honey."

"Get bent and die Trunks."

Trunks flashed her one of his trademark smiles and went back to take his place. Then he heard Pan yell out,

"You can do it Goten oppa!"

'Goten oppa?' thought Trunks. 'She never called me oppa!' Trunks knew that he couldn't lose his concentration or he'll lose for sure. 'Win the match first and deal with it later."

'Wow' thought Goten. 'Trunks is good. Hmm…I wonder if he'll be my friend if he does end up beating me. He doesn't hate Pan. I think he might even be in love with her! Heh heh…well well..Mr. Tough Guy must be thinking about 'Kisado.' Besides, I haven't met a good match like this in a long time."

"Round Three. Fight!"

This time Trunks let out a punch and Goten caught his arm. He flipped Trunks over but he didn't fall down. Trunks twisted his body back so he fell upright. He sent out a round house kick and knocked Goten down. 'Victory is mine.' Trunks smiled.

"Winner is Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" yelled Sensei Piccolo. "You were excellent too Goten" he said as he helped Goten up. Goten looked at Trunks and smiled. "You were great. You should show me your moves sometimes." Trunks looked at Goten surprised. He didn't expect Goten to say that. Goten extended out his hand. "Truce? Except don't pick on my dongsang Pan anymore okay?"

'Dongsang?' thought Trunks. 'That means there's nothing going on between them. I guess this Goten guy ain't so bad after all.' He shook Goten's hand.

"Truce."

Pan couldn't believe her eyes. Both of them are shaking hands and acting like each other's buddy! She ran up to Goten's side. "Why are you being friends with this jock strap?" Goten placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Pan. Let's all be friends."

Then Yamcha had to add his two zeni in. "Yeah. Isn't that why you came up here Pan? To give Trunks his victory kiss?" She looked over at Trunks who was giving her this stupid smile and he was shaking his eyebrows up and down. She brushed off Goten's hand.

"No! And I hate you too Goten!" Then she stomped off.

As Pan walked by the gym door, her black hair got caught in the door's hinges. 'Oh great,' she thought. 'It's not like I'm not embarrassed enough already and now this. I bet they're all laughing now.' She began to tug at her hair to pull it loose. However, unsuspecting by anyone, just above Pan's head was a loose fan's sharp blade. And it was about to fall.

It all just happened so fast.

Some instinct made Trunks to look up. There it was. Just a few more cracks and the heavy twirling fan would fall. Right onto an unsuspecting Pan. Trunks felt as though time had stopped and everything had frozen in place. But time did not stop. And he was moving.

Images flashed before Trunks' eyes. Pan would be crushed and killed. Then there will be no more Pan. How lonely and empty his life would be.

When Pan turned around to see if anyone was laughing, she saw Trunks' cocky smiling face end in a face of horror. She began to wonder what he was doing. There he was running as fast as he could towards her. It was so fast. She heard a loud crash and felt her body slam against the wall. She blacked out for a second before she realized what was happening.

'Too close. That was way too close'. Trunks felt his heart beat so loud that it was pounding in his ears. When he grabbed Pan he didn't stop running until he made it outside the gym and the wall stopped him. It took him a second to realize that his lips were pressed against something soft. He opened his eyes. 'Oh my KAMI!' His eyes got even wider. 'I'm kissing Pan! She's gonna kill me!' He began to think really fast. 'I'll just close my eyes and pretend like I know nothing.'

It took a while but Pan finally came back to her senses. She felt something pressed against her entire body. 'Oh my gosh! Trunks is kissing me!' She pushed him off of her. "You pervert!" she yelled as she balled her fists up until her knuckles turn white. Then there was that look on Trunks' face again.

Pan knew something was wrong. Her hand slowly felt the back of her head. Her long hair was gone. The front was still long but the back was severed all the way up to her shoulders. She was in shock. "How could you do this to me?" she cried out. Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm….Victory Kiss?"

'I can't believe I said that!' Too late. Trunks saw Pan turn even angrier. Then he felt a painful slap across his cheek. He turned his head back just in time to see her run away. Then slowly, he went over to the gym doors to pick up what was left of Pan's hair. Slowly his tears fell upon the shiny black hair he was holding.

Trunks was hurting and it wasn't from the slap. It was a different kind of pain.

Pan didn't stop running until she made it home. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'That jerk kissed me!' she repeated to herself over and over. 'That was my first kiss too! It was supposed to be for the guy of my dreams. Not a walking nightmare like Trunks !' "Why does Trunks Vegeta Briefs hate me so much?" she asked herself out loud. "What did I ever do to him?"

Pan touched the back of her head. Her hair really is gone.

Five more years later….

During this time changes both happen for Pan and Trunks. (*They're 18 and in high school)

Pan became more distant towards everyone. Everybody assumed it was because of her hair. She was no longer the sociable, bubbly girlie but now she became a silent aggressive jock. She traded in her baby tees, hair bows, skirts, and platforms for sweatshirts, baseball caps, tennis shoes, and baggy jeans. She would hang out with the nerds and jocks and just about anybody except for the popular girls (who are all stuck up). No one dared to mess with Pan though. She developed a reputation for herself as a fighter when she managed to beat up the biggest girl bully in school. Pan is a really small and skinny person but no one could really tell underneath all of her clothes (so she seems bulky).

Yamcha and Krillen stopped teasing Pan as time passed too. They've gotten more mature and dated around too. Pan still talks to Goten but she had stopped calling him oppa.

Ever since that incident, Trunks knew that Pan had changed. He had toned down on picking on her but he didn't stop. He knew it was the only way and excuse he had if he wanted to talk to her. When he entered high school, he brought along his popularity and good looks with him. Trunks became every girl's dream guy. Well-built body, styling hair, seductive eyes, and a killer smile. He dated every girl that every guy in his school wants to date.

But sadly no matter how many girls he dated, they all mean nothing to him. He was never able to tell Pan how he really felt about her so he planned on keeping it silent forever.

"Heads up!"

Pan looked up and caught the ball that was aimed towards her.

Trunks started jumping around and yelling, "For the honour of football, Pan is She-Man!"

"Go back into the cave where you grow from, Mushroom," she snapped back, referring to his hair. She threw the ball back at him.

'Mushroom? It took me an hour at the barber to get my hair like this!' Trunks thought. 'Damn why does her words have to get on my nerves so much. No one else can ever do that!' "Aww…you grouchy because every time you look at me you know you can only look but can't touch?"

"Puh-lease…If I touch you I might get a disease."

"Poor Pan. Gonna die a single, lonely old nun."

Pan gave him a secretive smile. "Just because I don't date around like you do doesn't mean anything. And beside….how do you know I'm single?" Trunks looked at her. 'Is she dating someone I don't know?' He was about to ask but just then Marron(Trunks' latest girlfriend) walked up and interrupted their discussion.

"Trunksooney!"

She ran up to squeeze him. Trunks rolled his eyes. 'Damn Marron. Why did she have to be here? She's so annoying!' But he gave her a smile anyways.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I want you to take a look at my dress!"

It was a tight little black V-neck dress that showed plenty. And Marron was a little chubby too.

"It's nice."

Trunks really didn't care anyways. He planned to break up with her soon. Pan was watching them the whole time. She rolled her eyes. Marron caught Pan watching them. She began to talk to Pan in her fake sugary voice.

"I know what you're thinking. But sorry this dress doesn't come in a large."

Pan gave her a fake smile. "No but your mouth sure does." Then she walked away. Marron rolled her eyes behind Pan's back. "Whatever." Trunks glared at her. He didn't like it when other people made fun of Pan just because she dressed like a guy.

"You didn't have to say that you know."

Marron stomped her feet. "Why do you always take her side?" she whined.

Trunks just walked away.

"Trunksooney!"

Trunks waited for Pan after school but didn't see her so he decided to drop by her house. She wasn't home but her grandpa was.

"Trunks! Long time no see! Come in."

"Hi Grandpa Goku. Is Pan home?"

"No. She told me she's going out with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who is he?"

Grandpa Goku gave him a little smile. "Trunks. You're old now. Don't be teasing an old man. You and Pan still pretending to hate each other while you both know that you both have a burning attraction."

"Attraction?! Hell NO!"

Grandpa Goku just smiled. "Okay I'll just play along. She'll be home later. The sooner you meet up with her the sooner you'll see her." Trunks smiled and shook his head. Grandpa Goku always wanted him and Pan to be together. "Okay. Good bye Grandpa Goku."

"Bye Trunks."

[8 hours later…]

Trunks banged on the Son's front door. Grandpa Goku answered it. "Is Pan home?"

Grandpa Goku yawned. "No. Where is she?"

"I don't know! I wasn't with her."

"It's okay Trunks. She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"It's late. It's past midnight right now. Aren't you worried? What kind of grandfather are you?"

"Pan's been out this late for the past two months. Why are you so worried?"

Trunks blushed. "I'm not worried." Grandpa Goku yawned some more. "You can wait here if you want." "No. I'll go out and look for her," said Trunks. Then he left.

Trunks began to walk down the street. He sat on the curb and waited. Ten minutes later he saw Pan walking up the path with a dreamy look on her face. He was so happy to see her but he was also very mad. He ran up to her.

"What is wrong with you? What is a girl like you doing out so late on a school night?"

Pan looked at him surprised. "None of your business." Then she began walking home. He followed her. Trunks knew he couldn't ask but the thought of Pan with another guy was tearing at him inside.

"Well your grandpa was worried."

"I can take care of myself."

They made it home together in silence. Pan came home and closed the door. Trunks watched her go in and saw the door as a sign. 'She has shut me out of her life forever.

A/N: WAAHHH!!! So sad… Trunks felt hurt from Pan. Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**********  
Chapter 5 –An old friend and surprise  
**********

A couple more weeks had pass. With Trunks' popularity, he used everyone he could to find out who Pan was dating. But it was no use. No one was able to find out. He broke up with Marron and she knew it was because of Pan too. She was mad but wasn't able to do anything to Pan because she was threatened by Trunks. Also she was afraid of Pan too. Not knowing who Pan was dating was bothering Trunks so much he couldn't sleep. There was only one thing left for him to do. Spy on her…

It was 11 p.m. Pan had left her house and took a taxi. Trunks began to follow her silently in his car. It took twenty minutes but then Trunks saw Pan got off at a park. He parked his car away from her view and got out of his car. He snuck up to a bush nearby and watched her. Then he saw her run up to a strange guy he has never seen before. 'I wonder who he is.' Then Trunks began to analyze Pan. 'Figured she wouldn't dress up. Not even for a date.' "Miss Tomboy."

"Uub honey!"

Pan ran up to hug her boyfriend.

"I miss you. I also have something to tell you."

"I miss you too."

Uub held her. He tried to stroke her hair but like always, it was tucked inside that stupid baseball cap. Pan looked at him. He didn't seem too happy to see her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Uub nodded and told her to sit down. He held both of her hands.

"Is there something you want to say Pan?"

"You go first Uub."

"It's us. I don't think it's working out."

"Why?"

"Well…we're not compatible."

"What do you mean? We like the same things."

Uub gave an exasperated sigh. "We like the same things that guy buddies should like. Not like couples. I thought I'd get over it but you're really not attractive."

"What?!" she asked in surprise.

"I mean look at you Pan. I mean sure you're pretty, I think. But I can't tell from your hat covering half your face. I don't even know how long your hair is! And you dress like a guy!" and he continued listing her bad qualities….

Trunks looked at Pan from where he was sitting. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Her feelings weren't hurt but her pride was. Uub…hmm…he looks and sounds familiar…' he thought. Trunks chewed on his lip for a while and then it hit him. 'He's that stupid kid that locked me in the refrigerator!'

Trunks felt anger rising inside him as he looked at Uub. As he was listening, he began to realize Uub was putting Pan down as he was breaking up with her. 'Don't you dare hurt Pan like that.' Trunks came out from where he hid.

"You understand don't you Pan?"

Uub looked at her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was about to answer but then her eyes widened when she saw Trunks walking up to them. 'Oh no! He's going to make fun of me because I just got dumped.'

"Honey!"

Trunks ran up to Pan and hugged her hard. Then he spun her around.

"Gosh I miss you!"

"Huh? Who are you calling hon-"

Trunks got Pan in a head lock and closed her mouth just in time. He looked over at Uub who was looking at them both in shock. "Who the hell are you?" asked Trunks.

"I'm Uub Satan. And who are you? Why are you calling my girlfriend honey?"

"I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs and you got it wrong pal. Pan is my girlfriend."

Pan looked at Trunks. 'What is he doing?' Then she realized she was still in a head lock. "Let go! Your armpit smells!" Trunks twisted her away and whispered, "You want me to help you from being embarrassed or not?" She nodded her head. "Then stop dissing me!" Then Trunks turned them both around to face Uub. He gave Uub his famous smile.

"Oh so you're the guy Pan tells me that's a lousy kisser."

Just to prove his point, Trunks bent over to kiss an. The kiss came out awkward and he ended up kissing her nose instead.

Uub gave them both cold glares. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I just dumped Pan so you can have her."

Trunks let out a loud fake laugh. He faced Pan. "Honey you're so sweet. You didn't want this loser to feel bad so you let him think that he's dumping you."

'Thank you,' she thought silently. She smiled and nodded. "I had to dear."

Uub looked at them in disgust. "Hope you two are very happy together!" Then he left.

Pan sat down on the bench. 'Kami…I hope she's not gonna cry,' prayed Trunks as he sat down next to her.

"Go ahead and laugh."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to. Now is the perfect time to make fun of me."

Trunks wanted so bad to put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulders.

"Naww…not in the mood tonight. I'll save it for some other time."

Then suddenly Pan began to cry.

"You're not crying over that jerk are you?"

"Why do you care?" she yelled at him.

"I…I don't care except I think you're wasting your tears."

Trunks felt his heart breaking as he saw Pan cry. 'He's not worth it,' he thought but he kept those words to himself. 'She'll never cry over me.'

"No. I'm not crying over him."

"Yeah right."

"No really. I'm not."

"Then why are you crying?"

Trunks felt a bubble of hope rise inside him. Pan let out a sigh. "My parents are going to come visit me tomorrow and they want to meet my boyfriend." Trunks looked at her.

"So…what are you gonna do now that Mr. Wonderful is gone?"

"I don't know. Gosh I'm such a loser."

Trunks let out a fake sigh. "Well…I can pretend that I'm your boyfriend."

Pan looked at him surprised. "You'll help me?" 'Maybe Trunks isn't so bad after all. I guess he can be really sweet sometimes. Just looking into Pan's big warm black eyes wanted to make him tell her all of his feelings. But he couldn't.

"Yeah. It's Be Kind To Geek Week."

Pan stood up. "I don't need your help you conceited snob! I'll just ask Goten!" Then she ran off. "Damn!" Trunks cursed himself. "Why did I have to say that?" he asked himself. But he received no answer.

NEXT DAY

~Ding dong~

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Pan!"

Pan hugged her parents as they came inside the house. "We miss you so much." "I miss you too." Then Grandpa Goku came out and they all had tea while they talked. After a while the subject of her boyfriend came up. Her mother asked her,

"So Pan dear, where is that boyfriend you have always been talking about?"

"Uh..."

Pan glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. 'Damn Goten is half an hour late! Goten, why aren't you here yet?' It seemed to be an answer because just then the front door bell rang. She jumped up and ran for the door.

"I'll get it! It must be him."

She opened the door. "I'm so glad you're her-" but she was cut off by her scream. It was not Goten but that thing Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He was holding flowers and he leaned over to hug her. "I miss you too honey!" he said really loud for everyone to hear. Pan blocked the door but he made it inside her house anyways.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Son. Hello Grandpa Goku. I've heard so much about you from Pan . My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

He shook hands with all of Pan's parents. The parents nodded their heads in approval. The grandpa just smiled. He knew what was going on. He didn't say anything because his wish for Pan to be with Trunks is going to come true.

"So you must be the boyfriend Pan is always talking about."

"I think so. Pan is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can see she got all her good qualities from her family."

Pan rolled her eyes while she listened to Trunks' political speech. 'He must be the world's best liar!' But her parents were pleased. They like Trunks. But then her mother asked, "Do you know the young boy who lives next door?" 'Oh no,' thought Pan.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Umm...kinda. Why Mrs. Son?"

"Pan mentions that boy too. She said he was an annoying pest but we haven't gotten the chance to meet him yet. So I just want to see if you know him too."

'Annoying pest?' he thought. 'I'll let that one slide.' "I do know him Mrs. Son but he's not an annoying pest. It's just that a long time ago...Pan wanted to date him but she could NOT so she has a grudge against him." Pan opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She needed Trunks' help so she couldn't say anything. Her mother asked, "Is that true dear?"

Pan gritted her teeth. "Yes it is mommy."

Trunks smiled. They sat down and talked. Hours past and it was getting late and he had to go home.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Son. Good night."

"Good night Trunks."

"I'll walk him home," said Pan.


	6. Chapter 6

**********  
Chapter 6  
**********

Just as they got out the door Pan slammed Trunks against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Goten?"

Trunks smiled and said, "Is this how you treat your boyfriend?"

"Answer me!"

"Goten couldn't make it so I decided to help him out."

"Oh no. My parents are staying for two weeks! Goten can't pretend to be my boyfriend then."

Trunks gave out a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll torture myself for a few weeks and pretend to be your boyfriend". Pan looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know you didn't do anything to Goten to take his place?" Trunks was stunned. He hadn't thought about Pan thinking that. Truth was, he had to beg Goten to let him take his place. But Trunks played it smoothly. "Yeah right. Look at you Pan. Only an idiot would date you. What makes you think that I would do this if it wasn't for a buddy?"

Pan looked at him with doubt. But then Trunks continued talking. "Besides, this means you have to be nice to me or your parents will find out the truth." It seemed like blackmail to her.

"Oh I'll be nice to you alright," she said as she raised her fist. But just then her dad opened the door and she dropped her fist immediately. "That's so cute. You don't want to say goodbye to Trunks? Stay out with him then. It's just ten but be home by midnight. There's school tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Son," said Trunks and he pulled Pan away before she could answer. "I'll have her back by midnight." He took her hand and led her to the park.

"Okay. Here are the rules if you want me to be your boyfriend."

"Rules? Puh-leaze! I don't want to date you!"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your parents then."

That made Pan shut up. She listened as Trunks went on.

"First of all, I have good taste. My girlfriends will be wearing dresses and smell good. And you look like a guy! And you smell….." Trunks took a whiff of her. "Eww! You smell like a guy too!"

Pan took a smell herself. "Do not!"

"Do too! Second rule. When we kiss you have to promise to let go because I know you can't help yourself and you'll end up gluing yourself to me."

Pan gave him a disgusted look. "Gross! That's my rule! No kissing!"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Won't it look weird if you never kiss your boyfriend?"

Pan shuddered form the thought of kissing Trunks. "The things I do just to please my parents."

"Hey I'm the one who's sacrificing. Now I have to go two weeks without dating any girl.  
I'm supposed to be with a beauty and not a beast."

Pan sighed. "Alright. Then go ahead. Kiss me."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Remember when you kissed me in front of Uub? You were aiming for my mouth weren't you? But you missed and hit my nose. I guess we have to practice."

Trunks swallowed. He always imagined what it would be like to kiss Pan but he didn't really think he was going to have that chance. "Well at least take off your cap so I know I'm kissing a girl." Pan took her cap off. Long strands of hair fell down past her shoulders and down her back. Trunks ran his hand through her hair. "Hey your hair grew back!"

"Yeah."

"Why do you always keep it up in a cap then?"

"Oh I don't know. May be because I have a fear that a psycho would chop it off."

Trunks pulled his hand away. "Look it was an accident. Besides, it was five years ago. Can't you forget and move on already?"

"How would you feel if I cut your hair?"

"It's different because my hair is nice while yours is nappy," he said.

"Oh yeah? Could have fooled me. I thought your hair was a dead plants with a sphere surface with white dots."

"So are we gonna kiss or not?" he asked.

Pan sighed. "If you only would stop making fun of me."

"Okay I guess I have to stop for now since I'm your boyfriend." Then she slowly closed her eyes. Trunks looked at her. Her innocent face reminded him of all the good times they had together. Well actually, good for him, nightmare for her. But there she was standing very close to him. Eyes closed, her long hair swaying. Then he bent forward to kiss her. And there it was. Magic and fireworks.

It was a feeling he couldn't describe. He never felt this way when he kissed a girl before. And he knew it too because he had kissed a lot before. Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. 'Hmm...I never felt like this when I kiss Uub. I could kiss Trunks forever. Wait a minute....what the hell am I thinking?' Pan broke the kiss off. "Okay that's enough practice." She put her cap back on because she knew her face was turning red. Trunks was kind of disappointed that it had to end so soon.

"Uh, yeah. Come on Pan . I'll walk you home."

[School, the Next Day]

Trunks stopped by Pan's locker. He forgot to discuss with her if they were going to pretend to be a couple in school or not. 'I hope so. Maybe I'll get to kiss her again,' he thought with a smile. Then he saw Uub walking up to him. "What are you doing here?" Uub gave him a smirk. "I transferred here. I just want to know for sure if you and Pan have been dating."

Trunks began to sweat. 'Uh oh.' "Of course we have and it's been for a long time too." Uub gave him a look that showed Trunks that he didn't believe a word he said. "Oh really? Then let me ask someone." Uub grabbed Sharpner as he was walking by. "Hey you. Who is Son Pan's boyfriend?"

Trunks looked at Sharpner . "Oh that's easy! It's Trunks."

"It is?"

"Yeah," said Sharpner. "They've been together forever. They're like a married couple!" Uub let Sharpner go. "See?" said Trunks with a cocky smile. "So what?" Uub snapped back. "She acts and looks like a guy anyways."

"Trunks honey!"

Trunks and Uub turned around to see who was calling Trunks. Both of them did a double take. It was Pan and she looked damn fine. Her hair was put up but strands fell down layering her face. She was wearing a light blue slip dress that emphasized her great figure and matching platforms. The school's tomboy had just turned into the school's prom queen. She looked like an angel. Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of her. Neither could Uub.

"Trunks!" She went up and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you waiting for me?"

Trunks finally snapped out of it. "Uh...yeah." Then he leaned over to give her a real kiss. 'I can kiss her anytime I want to now that she's my girlfriend,' he thought. Heh heh. Kyung Hee turned around. "Oh hi Uub. What are you doing here?" Uub looked at her awkwardly. "Um...hi Pan. I just transferred here. You sure look pretty today." Pan gave him a smile. "Thanks. Well nice seeing you. Trunks and I have to go to class now. Bye.." Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to class, leaving Uub looking after them.

As they entered the door, Yamcha and Krillen ran up to Trunks. But then they saw Pan. Yamcha gave her a little smile. "Hi. I'm Yamcha. I'm single and ready to mingle. And you are?" Pan rolled her eyes. Then it was Krillen's turn. "Can I check your dress to see if you were made in heaven?"

"It's me Pan. And those were the lamest lines I've ever heard."

Yamcha and Krillen opened their mouths in shock. "No way!" yelled Yamcha. "But you're a girl!"

"I've always been a girl!"

"You know what Pan? I've always had a crush on you," Krillen said to her sweetly. "Back off guys," said Trunks. "She's my girl." Krillen pouted his lips. "Damn it figures."

Then Uub came in. 'Damn,' he thought. 'She never looked this good before.' He wanted her back and he always gets his way...

The next two weeks went by fast. Trunks acted like the perfect boyfriend. He treated her nice and was always there by her side with flowers. Her parents like him a lot. Before Trunks knew it, his dating charade with Pan was over and so was school. Her parents stayed until their graduation and then afterwards they took a plane back to the U.S. Then entire graduated class decided to go on a campout because it will be the last time they will see each other since everyone is going their separate way to college.

[The Camping Trip]

Everyone was sitting around the campfire and talking. Marron had sat herself between Trunks and Pan. Uub was watching Pan the whole time. Krillen was telling a scary story about a psycho killer in the woods.

"He goes around chopping of peoples' heads and he especially likes girls.  
Heh heh…"

Yamcha threw a stick at him. "That's a stupid story Krillen-en."

No 17 threw in more wood into the fire. "But I heard it's true though."

Sharpner widened his eyes. "For real?"

Trunks laughed. "Oh come on. It's a bunch of bull. Even if it is for real, he'll just be after the girls." He gave Pan a supposedly scary face but it turned out so goofy she ended up laughing. Marron grabbed onto Trunks though. "Trunksooney! I'm scared. Hold me."

Trunks was taken by surprise. He tried to pry Marron off of him but she held on tight. Pan glared at them both. 'That Casanova. Just because every time he smiles his deep blue ocean eyes would light up and his lavender hair is so soft he thinks he's-' Pan stopped herself. 'What am I thinking? It sounds like I want him or something.' She stood up. "Excuse me but I think I'll go for a walk." Then she left.

Uub stood up too. "I think I'll take a walk too."

That alarmed Trunks. 'He is not going to take a walk with my Pan.' He ended up having to force Marron off of him and ran where he saw Pan disappeared. Marron was mad. "Trunks, you come back here!" Everyone at the campfire started giggling.

[Somewhere in the woods]

Pan looked all around her. 'It figures. Trunks wouldn't come after me,' she thought sadly. 'I mean why would he?' Then she heard a voice. "Pan!" She smiled and turned around. It was only Uub. Her face fell. "Oh hi Uub."

He sat down on a rock next to her. "Aren't you going to come back to take Trunks away from the Marron girl?" She shook her head. "No…I guess they're mean to be together." Uub looked at her. "Kind of like you and me?" Pan scooted herself away as her eyes widened. "Uh, Uub. It's over between us." Uub grabbed her hands. "But you can give me a second chance!" She pulled her hands away. Then Uub asked her, "Remember what you told me what you wished for a long time ago?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to find your first true love and be with him forever." Pan stood still. She did say that. Uub was her first love. But then she thought of Trunks. Or is it Trunks? "I don't know!" she yelled as she took off running. Uub smiled. 'She's coming back to me.'

As Uub walked back to camp he heard a voice calling for Pan. He recognized Trunks' voice. In the middle of the road Uub looked down. He saw a huge hole that was about ten feet deep. Uub gave an evil smile. He had a plan. He began to rustle the leaves near the hole.

Trunks heard a noise. 'Is it Pan?' "Pan is that you?" No answer. "Come out come out wherever you are." The leaves continue to rustle. 'What if she's hurt and couldn't answer?' Trunks started to walk towards the noise and ended up falling into the trap. It was so cold and dark in there. Trunks began to panic.

"Help!"

Uub came out from where he was hiding. "Hey Trunks. Looking for something?"

Trunks looked up and saw Uub's face. "Damn you Uub Satan! Get me out!" Uub just smiled. "This all seems so familiar. You know, it took me a while but then I remembered. Didn't I do this to you before ten years ago?"

Trunks started to tremble. Because of what Uub did to him, he had a fear of the dark and being trapped alone. But he wasn't going to show it. Trunks glared at Uub. "So what? I don't give a damn. Just get me out!"

Uub laughed. "I guess history repeats itself when you mess with me or anything of mine. This time I mean Pan. She is my girlfriend and I want you out of the way. And I guess this solves my problem."

"Pan don't like you! She's with me."

"Oh really? Didn't seem like it when your ex held you like that. I guess you can't let your first love go and I think you know that I'm Pan's first. She'll come back to me."

Trunks sat down on the cold ground. Pan did say that before. 'Is she going to go back to him?' As he was thinking, Uub had left already. Trunks looked up. "Hey!" His worst nightmare had came back and this time Pan was not there to save him. He was stuck here all alone in the dark. "Pan …where are you?"

After a while Pan headed back to camp. She took out her flashlight to shine her way back on the main path.

[Down in the pit]

Trunks looked up and saw a beam of light. He stood up. "Help!"

Pan looked around. 'Was someone calling for help?' "Hello? Is someone out there?"

"HELP!"

Pan ran to where the voice came from. She saw Trunks jumping up and down in a hole. "Trunks! What are you doing down there?"

"I fell in. Help me out!"

"Okay." She placed her flashlight on the ground. Then she reached over and tried to pull Trunks up but he was too heavy for her. "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? Use those puny muscles you have!"

"You're too heavy! Let me go back to camp for help."

"Hell no! What if you leave me here?"

"What? I'm not like that!"

"How do I know?"

"Trunks. Let go!"

"No!"

Trunks ended up pulling Pan into the pit with him. She landed on top of him. She got up and started yelling at him. "You selfish jerk! Now we're both stuck down here!" Trunks backed up against the wall. Then he started yelling. "Damn! Not again! Why me? Why does it have to be so dark?" Pan looked at him. "You're afraid of the dark?"

"Yeah! You got a problem?"

Pan looked at him surprised. "No." She started to look at the real Trunks for the first time in a long time. The smart-aleck tough guy was gone. And there he was. The innocent and vulnerable Trunks she first fell in love with when she was eight. But she still hasn't realized it yet….


	7. Chapter 7

**********  
Chapter 7- Finale  
**********

Trunks started to gasp for air. That scared Pan. "Trunks ….are you okay?" He shook his head. Then suddenly, he leaned over and hugged her hard. He buried his face into her neck and didn't let go. Pan stood still. She didn't know what to do. "Trunks …are you okay?" Still no answer.

She continued to hold him as he shivered in her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear like he was a little child that needed comforting. Trunks began to breathe easier and calmed down. Then he realized he was holding onto Pan a little too hard. He let go, his face blushing. "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

Trunks gazed at Pan from the light that the moon shone on her. Her eyes were closed. She was like a sleeping angel. She looked like it too with her raven hair flowing down her back, her little white dress, and she was so naturally beautiful that she didn't need make-up. Trunks began to lean forward to kiss her but then suddenly she opened her eyes. He pulled back instantly, his cheeks turning red. 'Crap! Did she know what I was about to do?'

Pan patted him on the shoulder. "Hey Trunks…"

"What?"

"Look. There's a full moon out tonight."

Trunks looked up at the sky. The moon was full and bright. Then he looked over at Pan, who was smiling. Then she asked him, "Do you remember when we were ten, we saw the moon's reflection on the lake? You told me the moon was a ball so I would go in and get it."

Trunks smiled when he reminisced about his childhood past. It had been a happy one ever since he met Pan. "Yeah. You went into the lake and started to get the moon ball. And you kept asking me why the ball would disappear everytime you came near it. You were so stupid!" He started laughing. Pan gave him a look. That made him stop laughing. But then she gave him a little smile to show that she wasn't mad and it made him feel better.

"Yeah because of your dumb lies I almost ended up drowning."

"Yeah…I had to jump in and save you. I was so worried."

Pan looked at him. "Were you?"

Trunks faced her. He was gazing directly into her eyes. He always thought the best part about Pan were her eyes. They were big, innocent, and honest. Every time he looks back, he always remember them as the first thing he saw when he met her. "Yeah kinda. I mean if you ended up drowning then I have no one else to pick on."

Pan looked down and smiled. She knew what Trunks really meant though. They continued talking about their past and before they knew it, they both fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

It was morning when Uub woke up. He went over to Pan's tent but she wasn't there. He patted Marron on the shoulder. "Hey Marron. Do you know where Pan is?" Marron rolled her eyes. "That girl hasn't been back all night and neither was Trunks. She must hav-"

Uub left before she could finish talking. "Ahh!" she screamed because no one ever listened to her.

Uub called the others so they can help look for Pan but he had the feeling she was with Trunks. He took them to the place where Trunks had fell. Sure enough, there they both were. Pan was leaning against Trunks asleep. Uub was mad. "Hey!" The yell woke up Trunks and Pan up. They glanced up to see what it was.

Trunks stood up. "Hey you guys, help us out!" Krillen started laughing as he pulled Trunks up. "Ooo...Trunksooney...what were you and Miss Pan doing down there all night?"

Everyone else except Uub laughed. "Shut up Krillen!" said Trunks. Then he leaned over to help Pan up. "Let's go home," Trunks said to the others.

It was evening by the time Trunks got home. He was exhausted so he took a shower and headed straight for bed. He looked over at Pan's room, who was exactly across from his. Her lights were out so she must be asleep. Trunks sat down on his desk and began writing in his journal. He had kept one ever since he was ten and he wrote in it whenever something came up. When he finished his entry, he turned off his lights and went to sleep too.

It was eleven at night when Trunks woke up. It was dark out but he couldn't sleep anymore so headed downstairs to look for something to eat. His mom was in the kitchen.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi Trunksie." She walked over to kiss him on the forehead. "How was camping?"

"It was fun."

He sat down at the table with his mom. She touched his hair and let out a sigh. "What's wrong mommy?" He began eating his noodles.

"Nothing son. It's just that you're all grown up and going to be off to college soon."

"Don't worry mommy. It's only a couple of hours from here. I'll be back to visit you and dad often."

His mom smiled. "I know. Can you believe it? You and Pan know each other for ten years now and in just two more days it will be the last time you'll ever see each other." Trunks choked on his food.

"What?"

"Oh didn't you know? Pan came over an hour ago and made those noodles for us. She told me she's leaving for the U.S. with her boyfriend in just 2 more days."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Yes. A boy from your class. I think his name is Uub."

Trunks stopped eating. 'So Pan is going to go back to Uub.' His mom looked at his unfinished food. "Something wrong dear?" Trunks shook his head. "No mommy. I'm full. I think I'll go to my room."

Trunks leaned over his bedroom window. He saw Pan changing her clothes. Just then she glanced over and saw Trunks watching her. She threw a shirt at him. "What do you think you're doing you Peeping Tom?" He blocked her shirt. "Can you come over?" Pan looked at him. 'He looks so sad.' She nodded. "Okay."

Trunks pulled her across from her house and into his room. She sat down and started to look around. She never had been in Trunks' room before but he was always in hers. "Well what do you want to talk about?" Trunks looked at her with sad eyes. "Umm...is it true you're going to the U.S. in two days?"

"Oh you heard about it already?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you care anyways?"

Trunks got mad. "Why do you always assume that if there's something involving you that I don't care?" Trunks started to front her as she backed up into a corner. She was shocked. She never saw Trunks this mad before. "Because you never seemed to care before." Trunks grabbed her wrists and held them up. "Well you know what? I DO care." He began to let her go. "It's just that you don't care about me enough to realize it." He sat down on his bed.

Pan sat down next to him. "Trunks...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me." Trunks looked at Pan. His mind kept telling him that this will be the last time he will ever see her. 'It's now or never.' Trunks took a deep breath and told her exactly how he felt.

"I love you."

Pan stood up in shock. "What?!"

Trunks stood up with her. "I love you." Pan couldn't believe her ears. "Wait...do you know what you're saying?" He nodded his head. "Yes and I do mean it. I love you Son Pan." She moved away from him.

"Do you know what you're saying? I'm going to leave Japan in just two more days with Uub.  
I'm planning to be with him forever."

Trunks nodded his head sadly. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Pan sighed in relief. "It's okay." But then it hit Trunks. "NO!" Pan looked at him surprised. "What do you mean 'No'"? He looked at her directly. "Why should I be sorry for saying that I love you? It's the truth!"

Pan backed up again and then she began to cry. Trunks tried to move near her to comfort her but she pushed him away. "No! After all this time you say that you love me?" He looked at her sadly.

Pan looked at him through her tears. "I'm sorry Trunks. I want to be with the one I love."

Trunks looked at her back. "But do you really love him?" She paused. She thought about it and couldn't find the answer herself. So she didn't answer and looked away. Trunks thought that was the answer. "It's okay because if I do truly love you then all I can wish for is for you to be happy." He leaned over to hold her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye."

Pan looked at him as he walked away. "Trunks...wait."

He felt hope go through him. "Yes?"

"Is it okay if I take something of yours as a memory?"

That flicker of hope instantly died. He bowed his head down. "Go ahead. Take anything you want." Then he left his room and Pan left too. Trunks didn't know it but his journal was gone…

"Boarding Flight Number 637! All passengers please come aboard at this time."

Pan looked out the window of her airplane seat, looking at Japan for the last time. Uub sat down next to her. He held her hand and gave her a little smile. "Don't worry sweetie. It'll be okay just as long as we're together." Pan gave him a weak smile and nodded. Uub looked at her carefully.

"You sure are pretty today. Remember back then when you were so much like a guy?  
I mean I couldn't believe that I had dated you back then."

Pan was taken aback. 'Does look always have to matter?' she thought. She sighed and didn't listen to Uub as he continued talking. She pulled out of her handbag the book she took from Trunks. She didn't know exactly what it was except that it had Trunks' name on it.

She opened it up. 'Oh my gosh! I took his journal!' She closed the book instantly. Her curiosity got the best of her. She opened it up. The book was held in place by something. She took it out and saw that it was a little bundle strand of hair tied together by an ivory ribbon. She realized it was her hair and the ribbon was the same one Trunks took from her when he pulled on her pigtails.

Tears fell down her face as she held onto her hair. 'Trunks...you had loved me so long ago?' She began reading his entries.

October 20

Too close. I can't believe it. It had all happened so fast that I didn't have time to think. I would have lost Pan if I hadn't seen that fan falling. If it did fall and kill Pan...what would become of me? She'll be gone forever, leaving me in this cruel and lonely world. You would have thought that I would have told her that I loved her right then because I came so close to losing her. But I didn't. When I pushed her out of the way in time, I also chopped off her beautiful long hair. I know it was her prized possession. I said something really stupid and now she hates me forever. Why must I always hurt the one I love the most?

Pan paused in shock. After all these years, she had blamed Trunks for cutting off her hair when all he did was risk his own life to save hers. More tears slipped down her face as she continued reading.

February 14

Ha Ha! Hey, today I was teasing Pan in the cafeteria again. She was so mad. She hated it when I called her Macho Man. Is it my fault she looks so much like a guy? Hmm...but underneath all that she was the still same Son Pan that I love. It's so hard telling her how I feel cuz every time we talk, we end up arguing or dissing each other about something. It's Valentine's Day today and I don't even have the guts to give her the dozen roses I have right here. I hope she's not out with some other guy though...

Pan let out a little laugh. It figured Trunks would write something like that. She flipped the book all the way to the last entry.

July 7

I love camping. Yesterday I was out camping with everyone and the most important of all, Pan. That stupid jerk Uub made me fall into a pit but like always, Pan was there for me. I don't know what to do without her. We talked about our past together and of course, she reminded me of how I tortured her. Underneath the moonlight, she looked so pretty. I began to realize that my childhood happiness was all because of her. She didn't laugh at me when she found out my fear. And you know what? Since Pan was down in that dark hole with me I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. But I'm still afraid to admit to Pan that I love her. What if she rejects me? All I know is that I can't live without her....

Pan shut the journal. She began to do some thinking of her own. She looked over at Uub, who was sleeping. Then she realized it. All her tears and happiness were all because of Trunks. He was the only one who was able to make her laugh or cry. She knew right then she couldn't leave.

"Flight 637 is prepared for take-off."

Trunks watched the plane for Flight 637 take off. He walked away from the fence when the plane was no longer seen. Tears fell down his cheeks as he started to head home. 'It's over.' Trunks got into his car. He leaned against his seat and sighed. 'If we were meant to be together, then Pan will show up right now.'

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!"

Trunks sat up instantly. He recognized that voice. "Pan? Can't be!" He looked up and saw her running towards him. He was so happy he couldn't speak. He got out of his car right away and ran towards her. She ended up in his arms. He spun her around. He gently placed her down and said, "I don't get it! Your plane left already! I mean how?"

Pan smiled. "I got off the plane before it took off. Uub wasn't exactly happy about it but it's okay." Trunks looked at her shyly. "But I thought you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you fell in love with first?" Pan gazed into the face of the person she knew she wanted to see every day. She leaned over to kiss him. Then she whispered,

"It was you all along."

~*:: The End ::*~

A/N: Finally, I'm done!! Sorry it took so long… This is the end; I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for all of your kind reviews and of course thank you to the silent readers who story alert this story. Bye


End file.
